The Disaster
by animefreak32046
Summary: Something bad is about to happen at Kadic Junior High. Plus a new guy shows up in Lyoko. Friend or foe? Parings, read to find out. Completed Keep an eye out for EP. 2 "The New Teacher"
1. False Alarm?

It was just another day at Kadic Junior High. Ulrich, Odd, and Jeremie were in Mrs. Hertz class listening to her translation of the Periodic Chart.

"This is boring." Odd whispered to Ulrich, "I mean, what's the significance of knowing what Uranium is?"

"I know." Ulrich replied.

"Hey maybe we could go around the school and say, 'Watch out. The earth is covered in a highly flammable liquid that is two parts hydrogen and one part oxygen." Odd said, a little bit too loud.

"Thank you Odd." Mrs. Hertz said in an annoyed voice, "But I can assure you that water in not flammable." The class laughed at Odd as he gave a big smile and scratched the back of his head.

"And since you know so much about the periodic table, maybe for homework you can find out what H2O2 is, and write a one page report on its usefulness." At around that time, water started seeping through the bottom of the door. Ulrich, Odd, and Jeremie looked at each other.

"You don't think?" Odd asked Jeremie.

"It's possible." Jeremie replied.

"Jeremie." Ulrich said, "You go run a scan. Odd and I will check it out." So Jeremie, Ulrich, and Odd left the classroom. Jeremie went to his dorm and started the scan.

"Is there anything wrong Jeremie?" Aelita asked him, when she saw that the scan was in progress.

"I don't know. Keep your eyes peeled Aelita." Jeremie replied. Meanwhile, Ulrich and Odd traced the water to the boys' bathroom. They opened the door and took a peek. All of the sinks were stuffed and the water was running in everyone of them. The water was overflowing.

"Uh-Oh, someone left the water running." Odd said. Ulrich rolled his eyes. They turned off the water and unclogged the sinks, so the water could drain. They had just gotten finished when Jim walked in.

"Aha!" Jim exclaimed, "Caught red handed. Wait until the principal hears about this."

"Jim!" Ulrich and Odd shouted in surprise. Ulrich continued, "Listen, we didn't do it. We just turned the water off and unplugged the sinks." Ulrich pointed to the sinks to show that the water had drained.

"Well, Do you know who did do it?" Jim asked.

"Nope." Odd said, "We were wondering the same thing."

"Well then, get back to class. You did enough. Thank you for your help."

"Ok." Ulrich and Odd said as all three of them left the room. As they walked down the hall they passed an outlet (a place to plug cords into). Xana, a semi-transparent black gas likes cloud, waited until after they were out of sight before appearing. He went into the bathroom, and up the faucets of one of the sinks. The sink turned itself on, and water spewed out of it. Ulrich and Odd however, did not go back to class. Instead, they went to Jeremie's room.

"It was nothing." Odd said, "False alarm."

"Oh really." Jeremie said as he pointed to his computer, "Than explain this." Ulrich and Odd looked at the computer in shock. The scan had picked up an activated tower.


	2. Near Death Expirence

"What!?" Ulrich exclaimed, "Are you sure that's true?" Ulrich made his way to the computer to make sure he was reading it right.

"Yes it's true." Jeremie replied, "Do you think I would be concerned if it weren't?"

"Try the scan again." Ulrich told Jeremie, "Maybe there's was a glitch and there's not an activated tower." Jeremie sighed and restarted the scan. The computer showed up with the same result, an activated tower.

"See, I told you, there is an activated tower." Jeremie told Ulrich.

"But, what could Xana be up to?" Ulrich asked. His question was answered immediately, when they heard a scream outside the door. Odd opened the door and they saw a girl rush past, closely followed by a huge blob of water. The three boys just stared at each other.

"So, what's the plan fearless leader?" Odd asked Ulrich.

"Fearless leader?" Ulrich asked.

"Yeah." Odd responded, "Right about now you would come up with some sort of plan like, 'Jeremie, you and Odd go to the factory. I'll go get Yumie.'"

"Hey. That sounds like a good plan." Jeremie jokingly said.

"Yeah." Ulrich said, playing along, "Maybe we should make you the leader."

"Really?" Odd asked with enthusiasm.

"No." Ulrich said, "But we will follow your plan." And with that Ulrich, Odd, and Jeremie left the room. Ulrich went to find Yumi, while Jeremie and Odd went to head towards the boiler room. Jeremie and Odd were half way down the hall when they herd something behind them. They turned around and saw the blob. They proceeded to run down the hall.

"I have an idea." Odd said as they were running, "When we get down to the end, you go right and I'll go left. Xana won't know where to go, so he'll splash right into the wall. We should loose him long enough to get to the factory." So, when the time came, Odd went left and Jeremie went right. Like Odd said, Xana went splashing into the wall. Unfortunately Xana reformed and went after Odd. Odd ran as fast as he could, but Xana eventually caught up with him. Odd put on one last burst of speed, but tripped, and by the time he got up, Xana had already engulfed him. Odd tried to swim out, but it was to no avail. Every time he got next to the edge, Xana would just shift to accommodate his prisoner.

"_This is it."_ He thought, _"If I knew I was going to drown today…" _But he didn't. Instead, a hand reached in and grabbed the back of his shirt and pulled him out. The person then took Odd to a vacant dorm, closed the door, and shoved towels in the crack under the door. They were safe for now. Odd laid on the bed for a few seconds to catch his breath.

"Thank you." Odd said, just staring at the ceiling, not bothering to look at his rescuer.

"Don't mention it." Came a very familiar voice. So familiar that Odd looked at her, with shock. It was Yumi. She stood at the window with a multiple bed sheets tied to each other.

"What are you doing?" Odd and Yumi, as she opened the window and threw one end of the sheets out.

"Aren't we on the second floor?" she replied, securing the other end to a bedpost.

"Yeah, so." Odd said, "What dose that have to do with anything?"

"We have to get to the factory, and we can't use the door, so we have to go through the window." Yumi explained.

"That's nice, but we have to find Ulrich. He's looking for you." Odd told her. Yumi reached into her pocket and pulled out her cell phone, and waved it in the air. Unfortunately, Xana banged on the door surprising Yumi. She dropped her phone, which wouldn't have been a problem, except for the fact that it bounced off the window sill, flew out the window, hit the sidewalk, and smashed into tiny little pieces.

"Dang." Yumi said, "Dose your phone still work?" Odd gave Yumi a "You've got to be kidding me" look, but pulled it out anyways.

"Waterlogged." Odd said as he looked at the phone, "I'm sorry, but it's not working."

"Well, we don't have time to look for Ulrich." Yumi said, "We have to get to the factory before Xana dose anything." And so, without any further argument, Yumi and Odd went out threw the window, climbed down the sheets, and went to the factory.


	3. Mystery Man In Lyoko

"What took you so long?" Jeremie, who was sitting in his chair in front of the super calculator, asked as the door to the elevator opened.

"Sorry we're late." Yumi said, "Odd over here had to practice his 250m freestyle."

"Ah, Yumi" Jeremie said, as he turned around, "Where's Ulrich?"

"We weren't able to reach him." Odd informed Jeremie.

"Ok, I'll try to contact him." Jeremie told Odd, "You two need to get to the scanners."

"You do that." Odd said, "Tell us when you get the results."

"So, Jeremie." Yumi said, "What regain is the tower in?"

"The Desert regain." Jeremie answered.

"So that's why Xana chose to take control of our water" Odd said jokingly.

"Now's not the time for jokes, Odd" Yumi said, "We need to get to Lyoko, fast."

"Well, what are you two waiting for?" Jeremie said, "You know the drill."

"Right." Odd and Yumi said, as they made their way to the elevator, and down to the scanner room. Odd and Yumi stepped into the scanners, as Jeremie's voice was herd.

"Transfer Odd… Transfer Yumi…" The doors to the scanners closed, and Yumi and Odd were lifted and started spinning, as Jeremie's voice continued.

"Scanning Odd… Scanning Yumi… Virtualization!" With that, the feeling of air rushing up caused their hair, and loose clothing to rise, and then they were virtualized. When they landed in Lyoko, Aelita came running up to them.

"Hi guys." She said, "I found the activated tower. It isn't too far away."

"Hey Jeremie." Yumi said, "Any luck contacting Ulrich yet?"

"I sent a message to his mobile, but he hasn't responded yet."

"All right." Odd said, "Let's go." All three headed north to where the tower was, when Yumi suddenly stopped.

_"Yumi… Yumi…"_ popped into her head without warning. She opened her mouth to say something to Odd and Aelita, but the voice came again.

_"Don't speak. I seek a private audience with you. You may communicate with me with your thoughts."_

_"Show yourself."_ Yumi thought

_"As you wish."_ The voice replied. Odd and Aelita seemed to have disappeared. Up walked a man, slightly taller than she was, who was wearing an open faded black trench coat, with a royal blue shirt under it, and matching jeans. His eyes were hidden with a pair of sunglasses, and he wore a jet black leather baseball cap to conceal his hair.

"You may now speak, if you wish." The stranger said to Yumi

"Who are you, and what do you want?" She asked.

"You can call me Smith." He said, "I came to warn you."

"Warn me" Yumi asked, "About what?"

"The death." Smith answered, "Of someone you know."

"Who?" Yumi asked.

"I cannot say." Smith replied

"How do you know this person will die?" Yumi asked

"This person will not die." Smith said "If you come out of Lyoko and help him."

"Ulrich." Yumi said, "You're talking about Ulrich."

"Passably." Smith said, "Or I could be talking about someone else."

"Leave." Yumi said, "Leave now!"

"Ok." Smith said, but I will be back after it happens." And he vanished without a trace.

"Yumi!" Came a voice from a distance, "There you are! We've been looking all over for you." The voice belonged to Aelita. Her and Odd ran up to Yumi.

"Jeremie said that he suddenly lost you." Odd said, "So when we turned around and you weren't there, we got worried. What happened?" But Yumi didn't answer. She stood there thinking, pondering over what Smith had just said.


	4. Xana's Victim

While the others were doing their thing in Lyoko, Ulrich was looking for Yumi. He looked up and down the halls for her. Everywhere he went, there were traces of Xana. The floors were wet, there were things out of their place, it was a complete disaster. Ulrich went down this one hall where the door was wide open, and he saw a puddle of water in the doorway.

"_Oh no!"_ Ulrich thought, _"If Xanna harmed a single hair on Yumi…"_ Ulrich ran into the room and saw, not Yumi, but Sissi lying unconscious on the floor. Ulrich just stood there, not knowing what to do, when he herd footsteps. In walked their math teacher, (Who exactly he/she is, I don't know. In some episodes Mrs. Mayor was the teacher, but in the episode "False Start" A male teacher was the math teacher, so I'll use him.)

"Oh my gosh!" the teacher exclaimed when he saw Sissi on the floor, "She needs immediate medical attention." He pointed to Ulrich, "Do you know what happened?" Ulrich shook his head.

"She was probably choked up by that big blob of water that I saw earlier." The teacher went on.

"You saw it to!" Ulrich said in shock.

"Of coarse I have." The teacher told him, "And if that be the case, we haven't much time. You will have to help her, while I look for any other victims."

"How am I supposed to help her?" Ulrich asked.

"This may sound wrong," The teacher said, "But first you straddle her."

"What!" Ulrich shouted

"You know," The teacher said, "You sit on her legs, facing her 'upper' regain."

"Ok." Ulrich said, as he got into position, "Now what?"

"You lock your two hands together like this." The teacher said as he put one hand on top of the other and weaved his fingers together.

"Right." Ulrich said, as he did as he was told.

"Now you put your palm right above her waist." The teacher said as Ulrich did so, "And then you push in and up with all of your might." Ulrich started to push, and the teacher left the room. A while had passed, and Ulrich had started to think that he wasn't making any difference, when Sissi started coughing. She coughed up a lot of water and then she opened her eyes and raised her head, to see what was going on.

"Ulrich?" She asked, "Is that really you, Ulrich?"

"Yes, Sissi, it's me" Ulrich answered. Ulrich got off of Sissi's legs, so that she could sit up.

"Oh Ulrich," Sissi said, "I thought I was a goner." She leaned in close to Ulrich, so close that he felt uncomfortable.

"Um." He said, searching for words, "I don't think Yumi is go-." Sissi put her hand on his mouth and he fell silent.

"Can't you forget about Yumi for five minuets?" She asked, as she removed her hand from his mouth, "And let me thank you the only way I know how?" She leaned in even closer, and Ulrich froze. He couldn't move if Xanna himself was right in front of him. Sissi then closed the gap between their faces, and to Ulrich surprise, he actually found himself kissing back.

"I am glad to see that I don't have to teach you C.P.R." Said a voice that caught Ulrich and Sissi by surprise. They stopped what they were doing and looked towards the door. It was their math teacher.

"What are you doing here?" Ulrich asked, "I thought that you went to see if there were any more victims."

"I did." He said, "The rest of the floor is good, but I did find these two." He stepped aside and there stood Milly and Tamiya, who had a camcorder right up to her eye.

"Are you getting that Tamiya?" Milly asked.

"Every second of it." Tamiya answered, "Who would have thought that Sissi and Ulrich were secretly going out?"

"Yeah, this will be our super scoop." Milly said, "Come on, Tamiya. We've got to get this printed fast." With that, they left.

"We should get going too." The teacher said. So the three of them went out of the room, and down the hall, when they herd a noise. The blob of water had returned, and was gaining fast. The teacher shoved the two kids behind him, and told them to run.

"But he'll get you." Sissi said.

"Better me than you." He replied. At that point Ulrich grabbed Sissi's arm and took off. They ran down to the end of the hall, when they heard,

"If you want them, you'll have to get past me." They turned around just in time to see the blob engulf their teacher. They saw him struggle, and Ulrich tried to walk towards it, but Sissi grabbed his arm and held him back.

"Let him go." Ulrich said, "It's me you want." He fought Sissi's grip, but the more he fought, the stronger she held. The blob rose up high, so high that it touched the ceiling and started towards them. Unfortunately for their math teacher, the blob had been through this hallway before, knocking out one of the lights form its socket. Once the blob hit the open socket, electricity just surged throughout the blob, shocking the whole thing. The blob just collapsed, like a water balloon had just busted, and the teacher just laid there on the floor.

"Is he…?" Sissi asked. As she and Ulrich went up to their teacher.

"Nobody could have survived that." Ulrich replied. They stood there for a few minuets, when Ulrich said in a voice so somber that it didn't sound like Ulrich, "Listen here Sissi. I am about to take you somewhere. It is the only safe place for us, however; before I can take you there, you must swear to me that you will not mention a word about this place to anyone." He looked at her straight in the eyes, with what looked like the expression of pure evil on his face and asked, "Do I have that promise?" Sissi said the only word she could muster out of her mouth,

"Yes."


	5. Friend or Foe?

While all of that was happening, Yumi, Odd and Aelita ran into some of Xana's monsters.

"You have a block to your right, Yumi." Jeremie said. Yumi turned, just as the block charged up his laser. She flicked her wrist, which opened up her fan, and used it to block the attack. The only problem was that the block kept firing. She was able to block the lasers, but not much more.

"I could use a hand over here." She said, and Odd, who had just finished with two rochsters, ran over to where the block was.

"Hey you." He said to the block, as he raised his right arm to eye level, and put his left hand on his wrist. The block stopped firing at Yumi, spun around, and charged up. Unfortunately for the block, Yumi wasn't dumb. Whenever the block turned away from her, she threw her fan, and hit the block right in the middle of the Xana sign. The block turned around a few times, and then exploded. Suddenly, there came a sound of clapping, and Yumi was found compleatly alone. Except for a mysterious man, and Yumi knew exactly who he was.

"What are doing here this time, Smith?" She asked

"Exactly what I said I would do." Smith said. Yumi froze, fearing the worst. She tried to say something, but the only thing that could escape her lips was,

"Ulrich… Ulrich, is he... Is he…" Smith stood there, with a smile slowly creeping on his face.

"No, I think Xana left him for you." He said. Yumi had a confused look on her face, and then asked,

"When did Xana start to care about my feelings? I thought he was our enemy." Smith then let out a soft chuckle.

"I meant, Xana left him for you to kill." Smith replied.

"Now why would I want to kill Ulrich?" Yumi asked. Smith just smiled and stood there.

"Well, one reason is because he brought another person with him to the factory." Smith said.

"So." Yumi said shrugging her shoulders, "I wouln't want to kill him just because of that."

"He brought another **female **to the factory."Smith said, while he leaned in a bit closer to Yumi. Yumi felt a little unesay about Ulrich being with another girl, but she tried her best not to show it.

"How do you know that?" She asked him.

"Because, Ulrich and Jeremie are arguing about it right now." Smith replied. Yumi just stood there not beleaving a word of this.

"_He's bluffing."_ Yumi thought, _"There's no way Ulrich would actually bring another person here."_

"Do you want to listen?" Smith asked, "I can assure you that I'm not 'bluffing'."

"_What The?"_ Yumi thought, _"D-Did he just read my mind?"_ Smith shook his head, and before Yumi could say anything else, she heared Ulrich's and Jeremie's voices .

"What were you thinking, bringing someone here?" Jeremie asked Ulrich.

"I had no choice" Ulrich answered.

"You always have a choice." Jeremie said.

"Yeah, well this was the best choice." Ulrich responded.

"What could Xana possibly have done to justify bringing **her** here?" Jeremie demanded.

"Murder." Ulrich said firmly. There was a long pause, where all was silent.

"Who?" Jeremie asked, breaking the silence.

"Our Math teacher." Ulrich said.

"Now do you beleave me?" Smith asked. Yumi put her hand over her mouth, dropped to her knees, put her head down, and started crying. At this time another block creeped into the area behind Smith.

"You knew." Yumi said, still crying, not looking up, "You knew everything. You knew Xana's thoughts. You knew my thoughts. You knew everything. How?"

"Yumi." Smith replied, "You're a smart child. You can figure it out."

"You think so?" Yumi asked.

"Let me tell you this." Smith said, and Yumi looked at him, "As you know, I have the power of stealth. If you can tell me how I know so much, I'll reveal myself to the super-calculator, deal?" he asked, as he extended his hand.

"Deal." Yumi said, as she shook Smith's hand.

"Now that we have that setteled, I have one final question." Smith said.

"What's that?" Yumi asked.

"Friend or foe?" Smith said.

"What kind of a question is that?" Yumi asked.

"Are you my friend or are you my foe?" Smith stated.

_"Why is he asking me this?"_ Yumi thought, as she looked around. She spotted the block, which had been still since it had arrived. Since it had not fired on Smith, she assumed that Smith was actually on Xana's side, and was trying to subdue her. This made her angry, and she narrowed her eyes.

"Foe!" She said with a lot of hate in her voice. Smith just shrugged his shoulders,

"Fine." Smith said with an indifferent voice, "Have it your way. But remember, you choose your own path to follow." Smith raised his hand level, and snapped his fingers, and Yumi disappeared, "I know you're standing there, Xana." Smith said, as he turned to face the block, "So, I'll give you the same choice. Friend or foe?" The blocked charged its laser, and shot Smith in the torso. Smith flew backwards in the air, and landed on his back. Smith got onto one knee, and put his left hand into his trenchcoat, and when he pulled it out, he held what looked like a thin eight pronged circular star in between his index and middle finger. He flicked his wrist, and threw the object, and it dug itself right in the middle of the block's eye. The block exploded.

"So." Smith said as he got up onto two feet again, "It looks like we have a three party war." Smith chuckled, and said, "May the best team win."

A/N: Hey there, just here to inform you that on September the twentyth (Sep. 20) 2005 I will be shipping off to basic traning for the Air Force, where I will have no acess to a computer at all. I apologise for not being able to compleate this story, however I will as soon as I possably can, thank you for understanding.


	6. The Phantom Revealed

Yumi just stood there, in the middle of the desert region, lost in deep thought.

_"Did that really just happen?"_ She thought, _"Or was that just fantasy?" _Yumi was pondering over that thought when she felt a hand grab her arm. She snapped back to reality, and saw Ulrich standing in front of her.

"Are you ok?" Ulrich asked, "Odd told me that this was the second time you phased out today. Is there something wrong?" Yumi stood there and opened her mouth, but she couldn't seem to say anything. Every time she would look at Ulrich, she couldn't get the vision of him and another girl out of her head. After a few vain attempts to tell Ulrich, she simply turned her head and told him it was nothing. Ulrich, Odd, Yumi, and Aelita headed towards the tower, which was now in sight. Ulrich couldn't help but notice that Odd was acting a little strange. Even more so than he usually did. Odd was acting like he was a hunting dog, turning his head this way and that, as if he was sniffing out a T-Bone stake in the middle of an incense store. Ulrich couldn't help himself; he had to let out a laugh.

"Odd, what are you doing?" Ulrich asked.

"I can't tell you, you'll think I'm crazy." Odd replied, while he was still "sniffing out his steak". Ulrich shook his head.

"Tell me one thing you can do that won't make me think you're crazy." Ulrich told his friend. Odd stopped to ponder over that, however; he forgot to inform Ulrich, so Ulrich plowed right into Odd's back, and fell down. But as Ulrich got up, he noticed that Odd was staring at Yumi and Aelita. Odd just stood there and watched as they got out of hearing range. Jeremie noticed this and was about to say something, however he was silenced.

"I saw another." Odd suddenly said. Ulrich stood there with a perplexed look on his face.

"Another?" Ulrich asked as Odd nodded his head, "Another what?"

"Another person." Odd replied. Ulrich's look became even more confused.

"Here? In Lyoko?" he asked, and once again Odd nodded.

"I noticed him right after Yumi reappeared from her 'trance' the second time." Odd said, "He mentioned something about a three party war, then ran off. I think he's the reason she keeps phasing out on us. And then, when she wouldn't tell you what's going on..." Odd fell silent, Ulrich saw that Odd was searching for a way to tell him without hurting his feelings. His look turned from confused to curious

"Odd," Ulrich said, looking at him straight in the eyes, "Go ahead, if you have a problem tell me so I can fix it." Odd let out one final sigh and told Ulrich,

"You know Yumi." he said, "She can tell you anything. Except if it's personal. I'm just scared that if you're not careful... You might lose her." Ulrich's look once again changed, to a look of pure evil. He was not about to let some "phantom" of Lyoko take away his Yumi.

"If anybody tries to take her" Ulrich said, as he drew his sword, "They will regret it. Mark my words."

"How can you mark words that can never be seen?" Came a voice to the side. A voice that both of the boys recognized. The voice belonged to Aelita, who was standing right in front of both of them with Yumi, who you could tell was trying not to look at Ulrich directly in the eyes.

"It's a figure of speech," Ulrich explained, as he looked at Yumi, and felt an uncontrollable emotion of hate mixed with grief, because even though he didn't want to admit it, deep down he knew Odd was right. "It means that anybody who is listening to the person talking, they can hold him/her accountable to uphold what they said."

"Yeah, well I think we better get going before Xana decides to send more monsters." Aelita said, pointing to the tower, so Ulrich sheathed his sword and they set off. About half way there, Yumi's right leg flickered, and she fell down.

"Yumi you just lost ten hit points!" Jeremie's voice came booming across Lyoko, "What happened?"

"Wish I knew" Yumi replied, as she searched the ground on which she treaded. She found a shiny thin spike sticking out from under the ground, so she grasped on to the object and pulled up. As she pulled up, the rest of the object rose out of the sand to reveal what looked like a thin six pronged circular star. "Oh my word." She exclaimed, "It's a Sherikin."

"A what?" Odd asked, as he walked over to examine the object.

"A Japanese throwing star." Ulrich explained. "I have a few hanging on my wall in our room, though they don't exactly look like that. The question is, what is it doing here"

"I have an answer if you care to listen." Came a mysterious voice. The four looked in the direction that they heard the voice, and there stood Smith. Yumi flicked her wrist to unfold her fan and threw it. Smith cocked his head to the left and the fan whizzed by his right ear.

"Is that the best you got there Yumi?" Smith asked, "Then allow me to warn you, I'm not a newb."

"Newb?" Yumi inquired, "What's a newb?" Smith stood there with a grin on his face for a second and then started to sing.

"Now newb is short for newbie, which is you who I now greet. 'Round here I've got top status, which is why they say I'm 1337." The four stood there with confused faces and Smith spoke again, "You can thank 'The Great Luke Ski' for that one." and as he finished that statement he cocked his head to the right as the fan whizzed past his left ear and headed straight towards Yumi, who had let her guard down as a result of Smith's babbling. Having no time to react, the fan hit Yumi in the head and she dematerialized.

"Yeah, that's the thing you have to watch out for with boomerangs." Smith said, "They always come back."

"You'll pay for that!" Ulrich said and he drew his sword once more, while Smith reached inside his trench coat. Ulrich charged, raising his sword his sword above his head, and sliced down at Smith as he pulled his hand out of his coat clutched in a fist. In between Smith's index and middle fingers were another six pronged Sherikin, and he positioned it to where the blade of Ulrich's sword came down between two of the prongs.

"Easy there killer." Smith said, "She's the one who threw the fan of returning, is it my fault she hasn't learned how to catch yet?"

"You distracted her." Ulrich exclaimed.

"Oh, so now I'm in the wrong because she's easily distracted?" Smith asked, "Stop trying to blame me for the mistakes of your peers! I swear, if I didn't know any better, I'd say you're from France or something."

"I am from France!" Ulrich shouted in anger. Around that time Yumi made her way up to the Super Computer, where she saw Jeremie sitting in his chair and Sissi to his right.

"Sissi, what are you doing here?" Yumi asked.

"Ulrich brought me here." Sissi explained.

"Hmm, that's interesting." Jeremie said.

"What's up?" Yumi asked.

"Whoever this Smith character is," Jeremie responded, "he's claiming to be in the United States right now."

"That's not possible!" Yumi exclaimed, "Is it?"

"I don't see how, but…" Jeremie turned on the speaker so that Yumi could listen in.

"Oh come on," Smith's voice roared through the speakers, "Is it even possible for a little thin piece of stainless steel to stop a full sized Katana? That screams video game! And the graphics… Totally C.G."

"I'm telling you, this is more than a game." Came Ulrich's voice, "We're on a mission to…"

"To save the world." Smith Interrupted. "Many R.P.G.s are like that."

"R.P.G.?" Ulrich asked, "What's an R.P.G.?" Smith sighed.

"Role Playing Game" Smith replied, "You know like Final Fantasy, or Dungeons & Dragons."

"He's just trying to stall so that Xana can destroy the factory" Came Odd's voice from out of nowhere "Laser Arrgh!"

"Odd, Odd, are you still there?" Jeremie asked, but instead of Odd, it was Ulrich who said,

"No, Smith got him."

"How is this kid so fast?" Jeremie asked, "It's almost as if he knew Odd was about to attack, even I didn't see that."

"There's no way." Yumi said, "Unless, Oh my!" Yumi frantically ran up to the computer and said, "Ulrich, do NOT think about anything! I know that sounds stupid, but Smith is a telepath, he can read thoughts!"

"That would explain why he caught your sword and knew what Odd was doing." Jeremie said, "How could we not have seen this earlier?" There was a slight pause in the transmission from Lyoko, but that was interrupted by Smith.

"As promised, Yumi, I shall reveal myself." He said, and the Super Computer showed a purple dot right in front of the green dot that represented Ulrich. The elevator door opened and Odd stepped into the room. He noticed Sissi, but turned up his nose to her.

"So who…?" Odd was going to ask.

"Ulrich." Jeremie and Ulrich both said.

"Oh, I thought he had more class." Odd exclaimed.

"Sounds to me that your teammates don't like your girlfriend, Ulrich." Smith's said. Ulrich gave a startled look.

"What are you talking about?" He asked. Smith gave a wicked half smile.

"I'm talking about the thought that has been in your head since you arrived here" Smith replied, "You know, the one with you making out with that girl you later brought to the factory." A wave of shouts filled Lyoko, as the three in the factory exclaimed in disbelief.

"It can't be true." Came Yumi's voice. "Tell me he's lying, Ulrich." But Ulrich just stood there.

"Don't listen to him." Odd said. "Smith is probably just playing one of his mind games."

"Then why don't you tell them, Ulrich?" Smith said, "Is what I said false or true?" There was a deafening silence as those in the factory listened for Ulrich's response.

"It's…" Ulrich muttered, "It's true."

"No, it can't be." Yumi said, " NOOO!!!" Yumi ran out of the room shouting, "You animal! I'll never forgive you!!" Ulrich then turned to Smith with a look of hatred so intense that the Devil would run away.

"YOU!" He shouted. "If you hadn't had said anything…"

"So it's now my fault you can't juggle girls?" Smith interrupted, "You obviously don't care about Yumi, seeing as you cheated on her."

"I DO CARE!!!" Ulrich shouted as he charged Smith, but Smith stepped to the side and sliced Ulrich's through with his Sherikin. Ulrich dematerialized and Smith turned to Aelita, who took a defensive stance.

"I suggest you run." Smith said.

"And if I don't?" Aelita asked.

"Then I might not be able to fend off all of them." Smith said as he pointed behind Aelita. She turned around to see an army of Blocks, Rochsters, and Wasps approaching. She then turned back around,

"I don't understand." Aelita said, "Why did you attack Yumi, Odd, and Ulrich and then help me."

"One." Smith explained, "They attacked me. I only acted in self defense. And two, Xana wanted all three in Lyoko so he could send a Tsunami. Fortunately for us, he was delayed when he had a 'shocking' experience at the school. But I don't know how long that'll last, so hurry up and deactivate the tower." So as Smith fought the horde of Xana monsters, Aelita entered CODE: LYOKO in the tower. The tower was deactivated and Jeremie ran the program that returned everybody back to the past.

It was just another day at Kadic Junior High. Ulrich, Odd, and Jeremie were in Mrs. Hertz class listening to her translation of the Periodic Chart.

"This is boring." Odd whispered to Ulrich, "I mean, what's the significance of knowing what Uranium is?"

"I know." Ulrich replied.

"Hey maybe we could go around the school and say, 'Watch out. The earth is covered in a highly flammable liquid that is two parts hydrogen and one part oxygen." Odd said, a little bit too loud.

"Thank you Odd." Mrs. Hertz said in an annoyed voice, "But I can assure you that water in not flammable." The class laughed at Odd as he gave a big smile and scratched the back of his head.

"And since you know so much about the periodic table, maybe for homework you can find out what H2O2 is, and write a one page report on its usefulness." At around that time, the door to the classroom opened and Mr. Delmas stepped in.

"Class, I have some bad news." Mr. Delmas said, "Your Math teacher was found dead in his bath tub this morning." The whole class fell somber as they mourned their lost teacher.


End file.
